In contemplation of the need for improved table-wine varieties of grapevines, I have--in my vinyard located near Ceres, Stanislaus County, Calif.--undertaken experimental breeding of grapevines for such purpose. The present variety resulted from my endeavors in conducting such experimental breeding program.